They used to be over eighteen
by Caryl4ever
Summary: The apocalypse has turned everyone into children. Plus an awesome flashback of little Daryl. First Fanfic ever. Judging welcome.


**They used to be over Eighteen...**

Glenn and Maggie were the ones finding games. But Rick never played them, so he was still considered an adult...The only adult. They say the apocalypse changes you, but it's not supposed to make you younger. Why did it only make sense that the world was over to Rick?

"It's your turn"

"No its not you got doubles, roll again"

"I don't think that applies here"

"If your using dice doubles roll again!"

Merle and Daryl were fighting about the dice in Monopoly, Carol was just waiting for her turn.

"If you guys are just gonna fight about it I'll go"

"Fine"

Merle was still mad "But if she gets doubles, I swear to god!"

Daryl flipped him off when Carol wasn't looking, "I'm gonna tell"

Carol interrupted them, "There see a one and a five, not doubles" she glared at Merle

"You make it feel like this is my fault"

Rick was just sitting there counting the ammo and they were taking their turns when suddenly...

"Ha!" which made Rick jump and drop a few bullets on the floor "Doubles! Roll again!"

"Damn it Merle, I aint gonna roll again!"

"But Daryl..." He was whining "Thats the rules"

"Oh, since when do you follow the rules?!"

"I always follow the rules when it comes to games"

Carol jumped in "Just yesterday, you looked at Daryl's cards in go fish when he went to the bathroom!"

"You cheated in go fish! That's why I lost!"

They started yelling back and forth and Rick got tired of it. He went over to them and took one dice and threw it out the door. Then he sat back down and left them in awe.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Now doubles are impossible"

Merle got mad and started buying everything he landed on and wasting all his money. "You can't do that! You aren't leaving any for us!"

He ignored them and hopped over the must pay taxes square "Hey you have to pay taxes, like we did!"

"Do you really need to pay five bucks in a game in a world that fell to pieces?"

Daryl insisted "Yes"

"Well fine then! I only have four dollars I lose, games over!"

"No cuz then it's just me and Carol until we who wins out of us two"

"Everybody knows that you play with me, when I lose the game's over!"

"Not today"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Even Carol said "no" with Daryl, "Merle I grew up with you, I could do this all day!"

Carol went on for about ten minutes and gave up, but Daryl and Merle went for hours, Then Rick got tired of it.

"Daryl's right, now shut up!"

"But-"

"Merle go to your cell"

"What! Thats not fair!"

Daryl was laughing, "Yes it is now go!"

"But-"

"You heard me" he pointed up to Merle's cell. On the way up Merle flipped him off and Rick did it right back. Before he turned around, Daryl ran away.

"Fucking children!"

Later that night Merle got drunk and was talking to Daryl about his brilliant idea. And honestly he brought a beer to him too.

"Alright so great idea, baby brother"

"Lemme' hear it"

"Ok so what game did Glenn bring back this time?"

"Mmmm Scrabble"

"Ok that works"

"For what?"

"So theres some more beer down in the pantry. Let's say I go get it and all the over eighteen year old people over here and then...guess"

"What?"

"Strip Scrabble"

"How the hell would that work?"

"Every round, the person with the highest score doesn't have to take anything off but everyone else does"

"I don't think that would work"

"Yes it would"

"Only four people can play scrabble"

"We can do teams"

"Thats gay"

"Well we don't need those crappy little wood things. We can use our hands we're adults"

"Some of us"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"So it's settled I'll get the beer you get the people"

Daryl got up and went into Glenn nd Maggie's cell. It was dark and he got a little scared.

"Please tell me you aren't having sex"

They turned on the light "Oh my god, Daryl, I was gonna bash your head in, I thought you were a walker oh my god!"

"Well as long as I didn't walk in on you having sex, I have weird thing where I get scared because of a trauma that happened when I was a kid"

"What?"

"I ran in on my parents having sex and I got beat afterwards and I...really don't wanna talk about it"

Glenn didn't know what to say so he stood there blank "Why are you here!?"

"Oh yeah, me and Merle are setting up strip scrabble wanna play, he's getting beer"

Maggie didn't exactly like the sound of it "What-"

"I'll play"

"Glenn!"

"What?"

"Fine have your stupid little couple fight. Ima' be downstairs setting up the thing"

Glenn dropped the subject, "Since when do you talk like that?"

"I'm gonna be fairly honest with you, I'm a little drunk"

Glenn was laughing "Maggie, you playing or not?"

"Fine, but only to guard my territory"

Daryl was walking away when he started laughing "I get it!"

Then he went past Rick's cell but decided not to ask him because he might get bitchy. So he went into Carol's cell, she was reading when he came in. He leaned against the wall, in all honesty, he had a huge crush on her and didn't know how to ask. If it weren't for being drunk he wouldn't even be in there.

"Hey Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel, if I asked you, that me and Merle set up...a game of strip scrabble"

"You didn't ask anything, you told me"

"Oh yeah, I'm drunk, just don't don't don't mind a lot of the stuff I say"

"But the whole game thing..."

"No, mind that it's actually happening"

"Oh, so what, are you asking me play it with you or..."

"Oh...uh...yeah"

"I don't know, who's playing?"

"So far, me and Merle and Glenn and Maggie...Theres gonna be beer"

She thought about it for a minute "Ok, I'll play"

"Really!" she nodded "Awesome"

She gave him a strange look and he knew what he did "Well, I mean we're trying to get more than four people to play...I'm not creepy"

"No I get it, you're drunk"

"Yeah"

"Oh and that reminds me don't ask Axyl"

"Why not?"

"Let's put it this way, he's preverted"

"Oh yeah, ok"

He left her cell "Here, I'll come with" Carol followed him downstairs. Glenn and Maggie and Merle and Michonne were there too.

"Michonne's playin'?"

"Yeah, I found her on the way back up from getting the beer"

They sat down and started to play, Michonne and Carol were winning back and forth, so they had most of their clothes on. Glenn said accessories count so he just took off his belt. Merle was actually doing better than Daryl. Long story short he had to take off his pants.

"No no no, that's the rules to strip strip...whatever we're doing"

"Damn it Merle how'd you get so good at spelling?"

"Whatever keeps my pants on"

He stood up and started unbuttoning his pants "Alright fine, they're coming off...Really glad I wore underwear today"

Everyone was laughing and Glenn passed out more beer. Daryl was trying to get his pants off but he tripped and fell on his ass.

"Aw, son of bitch!"

Everyone started laughing again. Rick came in when he heard all the noise.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

They were just laughing and Carol couldn't get her beer open so she handed it to Daryl and he did it for her. Rick was still standing there in shock.

"Where did you get beer? Why are none of you fully clothed? Why isn't Daryl wearing pants? Why are you two always the worst ones?"

Merle stopped laughing "It's in our blood" then he started laughing aagain.

Daryl answered him "Pantry game game blood"

"What?"

He sighed "The beer was in the pantry. We aren't wearing clothes because we're playing strip scrabble. We suck and we're idiots because it's in our blood"

"Why are you playing strip scrabble?"

"Why are you so nosy!"

"My child sleeps here, what if he wakes up and sees this?!"

"We say 'hey look a walker!' and run away"

Everyone was still laughing. "Ok everyone get into your cells and for god's sake put your clothes on!"

Rick left and so did everyone else, with their clothes. Daryl and Carol were left cleaning up the game pieces and beer bottles that were, for some reason, were scattered much farther than they should have been. Carol was watching Daryl when he went to get his pants.

"Don't put em' on"

"What!?"

She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Oh, now I get it"

They started kissing then they started to run up to her cell, "Wait" He went back downstairs and grabbed his clothes, then went back upstairs and kissed her.

Daryl woke up early so he could go back to his cell without anyone knowing, especially Merle.

He went back downstairs and Carl and Beth and Hershel were eating breakfast. Rick was there too with Ass Kicker.

"Hung over?"

"A bit"

"That's what you get for-"

Carl interrupted "For what Dad?"

"Nothing Carl"

"Hey uh Rick would you be mad if I barfed in here, like right here?"

"Yes I would"

"So I should go somewhere else then"

"Yes you should"

"Ok, I'm gonna go do that then"

"Ok"

A while later everyone was eating some form of breakfast except for Merle who was still in his cell. Rick seemed a bit concerned.

"Do you think your brother's ok?"

"He's hung over, he hides when he's hung over, it happened a lot when I was a kid"

"When you were a kid!"

"Well when I was like six, he was like eighteen and he drank and stuff"

"The drinking age is twenty-one"

"Not for Merle"

Daryl was about five the first time he saw Merle when he had a hang over. He didn't even know he was drinking the night before.

"Merle! Merle! Merle! Merle, I can't reach the lucky charms! Merle!"

"Will you shut up, and stand on a fucking chair!"

"It's too heavy...can't you do it?"

"Drag it!"

He started to drag the chair but it made a really annoying noise when it scratched the ground. Merle got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed the lucky charms and threw the box at Daryl and went back to bed

"Merle!"

"What, little dick"

"I can't reach the bowls, or the spoons, and I don't know where the remote is!"

"The remote is in the couch"

"But the bowls and spoons"

"Put it in a cup and use your hands"

He put it in a cup and picked out some marshmallows for Merle because he knew that's how he liked it. He went into his room.

"Merle?"

"What, Daryl"

"I got you marshmallows...like you like"

"I'm not gonna eat those, Daryl"

"Why not?"

"If I do, I'll barf"

"But, I'm trying to be nice...and and you're not doing it right!"

"You're the one doing stuff, I aint doin' anything"

"You won't eat the marshmallows!" he threw the cup on the ground. Since Merle was hung over it felt like it was in his head.

"Daryl! Daryl don't run away, Daryl!"

He ran into his room and slammed the door which, again, hurt in Merle's head. A while later when he felt a little better he went into Daryl's room.

"Daryl, do you know what a hang over is?"

"No"

"It's when you drink a lot and the next day you're sick"

"Are you gonna die!?"

"No, I'll just have a head ache and barf for a while"

"Then I don't care"

"Ok, I'm just gonna take the compliment out of that, that you were concerned for my life for a minute"

He sat and starred at the wall "Daryl come on, don't be a piss pants, come on" he nudged him "You wanna make fun of people on the infomercials on tv, huh, Daryl?"

Merle could tell he wanted to. He was five and easy to predict "I know you want to" he got up and went into the living room and in the hallway Daryl said "I wanna punch you"

Merle bursted out laughing "You couldn't punch me!"

"Why not?"

"First, your five. Second, your five. Third, your five. Fourth, your five. And fifth, your five."

"So?"

He grabbed his hand "Look man your knuckles are still pink!"

"You're mean!"

"No I'm not"

"You didn't eat the marshmallows!"

"I'll get to it!"

They got on the couch and Daryl was still mad. "Fine, go ahead, go nuts, beat me up"

Daryl stood up on the couch and started constantly punching Merle in the arm. When he stopped Merle just sat there

"You aren't playing it right!"

"Oh I'm sorry" he put his hand on his arm "Ow"

"No you're supposed to be rolling around on the floor, giving me the couch space!"

"You don't use the couch space, you're too tiny!"

"If I run around on it I'm taking it all up"

"Fine, I'll sit on the floor and you show me"

Merle moved to the floor and Daryl started running around on the couch, but when he got to the other side he fell off and started to cry.

"Ok, we're gonna go get some ice now"

Merle went behind the couch where he fell and picked up his baby brother and went into the kitchen to get him some ice. He put a couple of cubes into folded rag.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere"

"I don't think we have enough ice for that, bro"

"But it hurts!"

"How 'bout you just take a really cold bath?"

"No I hate those"

"Fine, since everything hurts so bad and we can't do anything, we're gonna have to cut everything off"

"No! My everything!"

"Well then stop freaking out, I'll taze you"

His eyes widened "You wouldn't"

"Oh baby brother, there's a lot you don't know about me" Then he pinched Daryl's sides. He screamed and hopped off the counter and tried to run away but Merle caught him and tazed him again. Daryl was screaming and rolling on the floor.

"Merle, Merle seriously stop! Merle I'm gonna pee!"

He stopped "Well go to the bathroom boy!"

"Daryl!"

Rick pulled him out of his flashback "My son tripped over your foot!"

"Yeah Daryl, It hurts everywhere!"

"Take a cold bath"


End file.
